143 missed calls
by HugeColorLove
Summary: When someone mysteriously calls you, you can be afraid or nervous, but you can never expect who is him or her. Not the best summary, but the story is better, at least I hope.


**Ohayo! Well, it is a city, if I know it right. Or is it Ohio? Okay, like you could read, it is a Cabbie one-shot, called _143 missed calls_, and I wrote this to Yoghurt IceCream**, **my lovely friend, for her birthday. So I'm gonna say again: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SWEETIE,** I hope you will like it! :) Even if I was late for a few days, and I'm sorry because of it :(

It was in the middle of the night in Los Angeles, and a comedian was about to go to sleep. He had black, curly hair, honest, brown eyes and he always wore glasses, except when he was sleeping. He worked in a stand-up comedy show with his puppet, they were very popular and beloved. His puppet was at least 10 years old, but he kept him very well, and he would never change him, when he had him since highschool. He (or they, how he loved to call them – he and his puppet) lived in a little, comfy apartment near the club where they had their works, and the view was incredibly amazing from the wall-sized window beside his bed. His flat was a bit small, but he loved to live there, all of the rooms were homey and cozy, in every piece was a personal item, family pictures, drawings from kinsfolk, old things from highschool, what reminded him to his friends – he couldn't say how much he missed them –, and... a photo of a little redhead. She had amazing, large brown eyes, bright red hair, a cute face and girly, sweet style and the most beautiful smile on the world. He was completely in love with her, but no one knew this, except from his puppet, but anyways he was a puppet, he couldn't tell it to anyone. Every night, when he went to sleep, he stared at her picture for like 5 minutes, he couldn't forget her. She moved to New York after the graduation in Hollywood Arts and went to an acting school there, without saying a normal goodbye. She was a little bit crazy, but in the good kind, and even if a lots of people didn't like her, she had a special place in his heart. They had something special in their relationship during that 4 years what literally changed his life. Before, he was a real nerd, and when he slowly got closer to her, he slowly turned into a real man, who protected his friends and never let them to get hurt.

That night, about at 1 AM, his phone began to buzz, but he was already asleep, he didn't hear it. It's screen illuminated for 2 minutes, then the caller hung up and didn't call him again at that night. At the morning, when he got up, he went to his bathroom and washed his face, but he felt a bit... different. Something changed and he didn't know what, it made him feel a little embarrassed. He got dressed, combed his hair and put on his glasses, then walked out to the kitchen. While he packed up the cereal and milk, he kept on thinking about what had changed without his knowing, when he realized he didn't set on a clock on his phone. He immediately ran to the table when he kept his phone when he didn't use it, and checked the time. It was 12:34 PM, what meant he missed the meeting with his cousin who came to Los Angeles only for a few days, and he was very busy, so it was a miracle he could pick up a time for them. He sighed sadly and was about to leave his phone, when he saw the little message icon on the corner of the screen. He clicked on it, and read the message: „You've got 1 missed call. Caller: unknown". He shrugged like if the person is unknown he won't care about it, and called his cousin.

„Hey, Trevor!" he greeted him, but the answer was a single grumble. „See, I'm so sorry, but I forgot to set on a clock, so I overslept! Can you pick up a new date?"  
„Well, Rob, you know I'm busy!" he sighed and shook his head, even though he couldn't see him.  
„I know but... well, I already said it! Please, I saw you almost 7 years ago!" he pleaded and pressed his phone between his shoulder and head, while made his late breakfast, then sat down at the little, circular table and began to eat.  
„Uhh... Well, okay, I don't mind, tomorrow afternoon?" he asked watching his calendar.  
„That would be great! Thanks." he smiled to his cereal.  
„Okay, so tomorrow afternoon at 3 PM, okay?"  
„Perfect. Now I gotta go, bye! And good luck for your newspaper article!" he said his short goodbye and before Trevor could answer he hung up and quickly ate his breakfast – or lunch.

After his usual things – brushes teeth, packs up for work and takes Rex, his puppet – he grabbed his car keys and left his flat. He locked the door, but while he tried to figure out what key was to his apartment and what for the garage he got another call. He quickly, finally locked the door and took out his cellphone from his pocket, but when he saw it's screen it said only one another missed call, still from an unknown person. He sighed and slipped it back to his pocket with his keys and walked to the elevator. He pressed the 13th floor and waited leaning against the wall, when he got another call.  
„What's up with these calls?" he asked himself grumbling and checked his phone. That call was from unknown, too. He was about to freak out, when the elevator came, so he quickly calmed himself down and stepped into it. He pressed the ground floor button and leaned against the wall again. 13 floors took a bit longer time than one, and he loved to enjoy these minutes and think about Cat, because when he was at work he didn't have enough time for it, and the only possibilities were the night before sleeping and the morning going to work. The elevator beeped and the doors opened, so he slowly left it, giving his place to and old woman. He accelerated his steps, so he quickly got the garage street, where he found his garage and opened it. He turned on his car, drove out of the room and locked back the doors again, then hopped back to the driver's seat and went to work.

When he reached his work place, so the – then closed – club he parked his car in the parking lot front of the buliding, locked it, grabbed his bag and Rex, then almost ran trhough the door. He dusted his clothes and a bit calmer went into the club.  
„Robbie, you are late for... 4 hours! What happened to you, boy?" asked his boss and immediately took away Rex from him.  
„Sorry James, I overslept, but it won't happen again!" he explained.  
„Kay. Melissa is on the backstage, go talk with her, she wanna ask you something." he told Robbie and gave Rex to an assistant who took him to his own dressing room. Robbie wanted to be sure about Rex will have his own room, mostly because he didn't want the assistants to walk in his room when they were dressing Rex, and after 10 years he had his own _normal_ life, not like in highschool, when he took his puppet everywhere.  
„Hey Melissa. James told me you want to say something, so?" he greeted her with a slight wave.  
„Oh, hi Robbie! Yeah, I just wanted to say that today we'll try new lighting effects, so maybe you will feel.. different? I don't know, I just wanted you to know it."  
„Thanks. Now if you don't mind I go to have a coffee." he said and yawned. Melissa laughed a bit and nodded, so Robbie left her with the effects and went to the cafeteria.  
„Hi Rob! What can I give to you?" asked John, the waiter. Robbie grabbed the price list and quickly read it.  
„Hey! So, can I have a glass of coffee with extra milk and vanilla?" he asked as he sat down on one of the seats beside the counter.  
„A minute." winked John and poured the coffee powder into the machine. Robbie leaned to the counter and looked around: nothing changed in that two and a half days, after the weekend. Everybody was working, they were adjusting the decorating things, some of them were moping the floor, his boss talked to HIS boss, like he always did, the swabbers took off the chairs from the table and put them around them, cleaned the table tops, put on a few flowers in vases and typed something on the computer. Like a usual weekday in the _Club Emerald_, everyone was busy and everything was like a battlefield 3 hours before the opening.  
„There you go." said John putting the cup with his ordered coffee, dragging Robbie back from his thoughts.  
„Oh, thanks! It's 5 dollars, right?" he asked and took out his wallet from his pocket, when his phone began to buzz again. „What the hell is up with it? My phone always rings and the caller is everytime unknown! It makes me so nervous..."  
„Don't worry, Rob, I'll pay it for you, now just drink your coffee and relax, you can't play your role – even Rex's – if you are nervous." John patted him on his shoulders, and when he nodded and put away his phone into his pocket again, he turned back to the bar and cleaned the glasses. Robbie had a few calm minutes again, and he used it to think about the little redhead, who was on the picture in his living room. He was really sad about she moved to New York and never called him again, and she didn't answer when he called her. He thought she was mad at him, but he didn't know why, what made him more confused and sad.  
„Robbie! I have to talk with you!" yelled an about 30 years old woman from the other corner of the room, breaking the silence. He quickly took another sip from his coffee then turned to her.  
„Yes Greta?" he asked.  
„Come here, I have three ideas for your dress for tonight, and you have to try them!" she yelled again hugging her folder to herself, because it was about to fall down.  
„A minute, Greta, I'm having a drink, do you see?" he said and lifted up his cup.  
„Oh my god, do you drink alcohol? Robbie!" she screamed in disbelief and she stomped through the room.  
„No! I'm drinking a coffee!" he told her laughing awkwardly when she arrived to the bar.  
„Oh. But it isn't change the thing called dress trying!" she warned him, the quickly wrote something on the paper on the top of her folder and left him.  
The night was amazing, Rex and Robbie were fantastic again, everybody clapped for them standing, and after the show they got another congratulation from their empolyees. They changed into their original dresses, then immediately left the club driving home as fast as they (ie Robbie) could. At home Robbie took a short shower, ate dinner and in his pajamas, curling up to a blanket he turned on the TV, just for another noise, then turned on his laptop, too. It quickly loaded, and he immediately checked the video chat list. He found on a lots people, but the names what he really wanted to say „online" were „offline". He sighed sadly and opened the chat window with Sinjin, who wanted to talk with him. They were chatting for about 10 minutes, then he got to leave, because his mom asked for him. Robbie laughed a bit of it, then said goodnight and closed the window. He talked with his old friends about two years ago, maybe they were too busy, or just didn't want to talk with him, but while he thought about it his phone buzzed again. He immediately picked it up, but at that moment, the unknown caller hung up. He was almost mad, but calmed himself down and turned off his laptop. He watched his TV for about a half an hour, then went to sleep. He had an exhausting day, even though it was great, for him and for his carreer, too. At that night, at 1AM he got a 2 minutes long calling again, and it happened a lots of time after.  
About a month had passed, it was in the middle of November, and he got his 142nd call from an unknown person. He was completely indifferent with it then, he got a lots of calls from strangers so he didn't mind it. Never picked it up, but when he tried the caller immediately hung up. He was waiting for the next call, the 143rd, but it didn't come, no matter how much time he waited. After a week he began to miss this weird calling thing, it was a piece of his life when a month passed full with it. At a normal Saturday evening, when he didn't have work – his team mate, Drake had the weekends – he was lying on his couch switching between the channels. He felt different then the usual, maybe because a huge strom was about to came, and the sky thundered with a lots of loud noise. He was about to go to have a shower, when his phone rang again, after a day when he didn't get any calls. He shrugged just for himself, and didn't pick it up, just went to the bahtroom. He began to brush his teeth, but he felt something wasn't the usual, even if he never really tried to answer the calling. He put down his toothbrush and went to the living room to watch his phone, but when he saw who called him his heart beated a way more bigger than the usual. _Cat called him_. Cat, the redheaded girl, who was his big love, the only one in his life, his everything. He tried to call her back, when the signal suddenly went away and the rain began to pour hardly.  
„Great..." he mumbled and put down his phone. The electricity was about to go away, too, it was shaking and the room always changed between illuminated and dark, what after a while made him nervous. He didn't dare to go to have a shower, because if the lights suddenly go away he wouldn't be able to see anything, so he was about to sit back on the couch, when the doorbell rang.  
„I'm coming!" he yelled and quickly walked towards the door. When he opened the door and saw the guest he was completely shocked and he forgot to breathe for a second.  
„Hi Robbie..." she waved barely visibly. She was Cat, the girl who Robbie missed more harder than he missed the others, and she stood in front of his door, curling up to a raincoat, what was halfly damaged, it had holes in it, so she was fully wet and cold. Her make up flowed down on her face, her clothes stuck to her body and her face was same as Robbie's. Full with emotions, with sadness, with happiness, with shock, with sorry.  
„Cat... Come in, you will get sick." Robbie invited her in and stepped away to let her come into his living room.  
„Thank you. Wow, your flat is very... comfy." she nodded smiling. With the smile he had always loved, what made him feel better everytime.  
„Thanks. So... why did you come back to LA?" he asked and opened his wardrobe to find something dry for her.  
„Is it a problem?" she asked back sadly. He expected that she would say „What's that supposed to mean?!", but she grew up like he did, and even though she was the same, she was different, too. She was more mature and adult-like, but it was natural, she was 24 years old.  
„No! I'm happy you are here. Sorry because the lights but I can't do anything against it..." he said and took out a a bit big sweatshirt for her. He gave it to her, who took it from his hand smiling.  
„Thanks, Robbie. Can I change into it in the bathroom?" she asked, and looked around in the flat.  
„Sure. The first door at the right side." he told her the bathroom's place, and let her go there. He couldn't stop grinning, he was incredibly happy because he could see her again, and his wide smile didn't want to go away, just when the doorbell rang again.  
„Comin'!" he shouted and opened the door to see the angry Jade grabbing someone's hand, who was leaning against the wall beside the doorway.  
„Let me in!" she ordered totally dryly, and stepped in even though he didn't say anything, dragging Beck with her.  
„Hey Rob." he waved a little and followed Jade – or was being dragged by her.  
„Tell me what to do!" Jade told Robbie angrily, who was completely shocked because the suddenly appearing of them.  
„Wow, are you the real Jade? You are asking for-" Beck began, but Jade hissed at her so he shut up.  
„With what?" Robbie asked back. Jade just threw up her right hand and let him see her ring.  
„Oh my god, is this _that_ ring?" asked Cat stepping out from the bathroom adjusting her – or his – sweatshirt.  
„Yeah it is, can we talk about more important things than an engagement ring?" Jade shouted.  
„What can be more important than our engagement?" Beck asked nervously.  
„Oh my god, did you marry Jade? Oh my god, I thought he's a strange for me!" Cat screamed and immediately hugged Beck.  
„Okay, Cat, calm down!" he laughed awkwardly.  
„Can you please don't hugging another girl?" asked Jade like she will explode soon. He quickly put down Cat and looked to both of them, who were very confused.  
„See. I engaged Jade, and now she's freaking out because I want to change the engagement ring!" he was an awkward silence, then Cat finally told him the reason.  
„Girls doesn't like the uncertainity." she whispered looking down.  
„Thanks Cat!" Jade hissed looking straight to Beck's eyes.  
„Jade, I know it isn't usual, changing the engagement ring, but I got a way more beautiful and important one." he tried to let Jade forgive him, but she was like ice, unbreakable.  
„How can be that important to change the original?" she asked and looked deeply into his eyes with her cold blue ones.  
„Because it was my mom's. She told me that give it to the girl who I really love and don't wanna lose her, because it was her mother's. She gave it to me a while ago after I asked you to marry me, and I really love you and don't wanna lose you." he explained.  
„Ooh... I... didn't know... that..." Jade stuttered with a surprised face. Cat stepped closer to Robbie watching the happenings and played with the sweatshirt's sleeve. Beck descended in half knee and took out a little, black, satin box from his pocket.  
„Jade West, will you marry me again?" he asked quietly, what made Cat say a loud „aaaww!" and Robbie to hug her. As he opened the box a beautiful golden ring showed, with a little diamond on the top of it, and little flowers around that. Jade couldn't say anything, just covered her mouth with her hands and nodded a lots of times. Beck slowly stood up, took out the ring from the box, and put it to Jade's finger instead of the „old".  
„Oh my god, it's so beautiful!" she whispered watching her new ring, and before he could smile or something, she jumped to his arms and hugged him as tightly as she could.  
„They are so cute!" mumbled Cat, watching Jade and Beck who were the most happy couple what they saw in a while. Robbie nodded smiling and slowly wrapped an arm around Cat's shoulder.  
„I really missed you. 6 years are a long time..." he said quietly and turned face to face to the redhead.  
„I missed you, too." she looked down in embarrassment and wacthed her feet.  
„Then why didn't you call me?" he asked and tilted up her head to see into her eyes.  
„I don't know. I just didn't have a chance to say a normal goodbye and I thought you are mad at me..." she told him whispering. He smiled slightly and cupped her face between his hands.  
„I can never be mad at you. And I never was." he said softly and deeply looked into her big, brown eyes. Now it was full with relief and happiness.  
„It means a lots for me." she nodded slightly smiling.  
„About your calling... You called me before you came here... what did you want to say?" he asked a little embarrassed. Cat bit her lower lip and looked away for a second, then back to Robbie.  
„To be honest... Nothing much. It was only the 143rd calling and... oops!" she quickly covered her mouth with her hands when it slipped out of it.  
„Were you the unknown person who called me 142 times, then 143rd, but with your name?" he asked when everything brighten up to him. Cat swallowed and nodded. „Why didn't you call me only one time with your name and ask me what you wanted to?"

„I... It's just an abbreviation. You know the meaning of 143, right?" she asked back quietly. Robbie was thinking for a few seconds, then he got everything.  
„R-Really?" he was stuttering, he couldn't talk neatly because the shock he got.  
„Really." she smiled sweetly and slowly leaned closer and closer to Robbie, when the doorbell rang again. „Ughh..."  
„Don't worry, cutie." he said smiling and quickly kissed on the cheek, what made her blush. He opened the door and saw Tori and Andre standing in the middle of the hallway full wet and cold.  
„Hi guys, come in!" he told them and let them go into his flat.  
„Thanks. Do you have any... dry clothes for us? This storm is horrible." asked Tori looking over on her clothes.  
„Sure, wait a minute here, I have carpet floor in the living room!" he ordered and ran to his wardrobe to find some clothes for Tori and Andre. After a few minutes he came back with two jeans and shirts, giving them to his friends.  
„Thanks dude." Andre smiled and quickly changed into them in the bathroom. He was like he lived there for years, just opened the first door what he saw and it was exactly the bathroom.  
„Kay Tori, you can go now." he told her and patted her shoulders. She nodded and ran to the same room, changed into Robbie's clothes then went back to the living room.  
„Oh my god, Jade, Beck, Cat!" she said in disbelief, she couldn't imagine all of them were at Robbie's flat at the same time and totally random.  
„Hey Vega." Jade greeted her as cold as she always did. Tori just shook her head smiling and hugged Cat tightly.  
„Toriiii!" she screamed as they hugged eachother. „I really missed you!"  
„We didn't talk in about 6 years! What happened?" she asked happily and sadly at the same time after their hug.  
„You know, I moved to New York to the university, and... I remained there. I love that city!" she said embarrassed and played with her hands.  
„But why didn't you call me? Or the others?" she asked again and sat down on the couch.  
„I didn't have a chance to say a normal goodbye and I was scared because what would happen if you were mad at me?" she asked afraid.  
„Don't worry, Cat, I wasn't mad at you! And I won't. Just please, if you would be about a 6 years gone again, tell me about it before." she laughed quietly.  
„I would, but I won't disappear again. I'm coming back to Los Angeles." she explained.  
„Why? Didn't you like NYC?" she asked surprised.  
„Yes I liked New York, but I really missed you guys, and I feel so better here, between you! Los Angeles is my home." she said smiling.  
„I'm glad you're back, anyways." Tori patted her on the shoulders, then sat down on the couch.  
„Okay guys, it's all sweet and nice that we are all together again, but what should we do? This storm comes more hard and it's impossible to get out of here." Jade said sitting down in turkey seat on the carpet floor.  
„Yay, truth or dare?" asked Cat excitedly before suddenly sitting down beside Jade. Following her, on the other side of the – still – goth girl, Beck took his seat and wrapped an arm around his prospective wife. As Tori looked to them, it was almost impossible to imgaine they will have a marriage, they will be a family... And they were together again. In high school their relationship was very messy, but then, it looked so calm and balanced, what made her smile, even though she didn't want because of Jade.  
„Why are you smiling, Vega?" she asked cautiously.  
„Oh, nothing. I just looked at you two and I can't help but I must smile. You are so cute." she said still with a wide, daydreaming smile on her face.  
„You said both of us. You meant Beck with it, too. If you will try to get him away from me again..." she began threatening with a distorted face, but he quickly grabbed her hand what she used to point to Tori and kissed her on the cheek.  
„Calm down, she won't. Am I right, Tor?" he asked rocking Jade slightly.  
„You are right." she nodded like military.  
„Where is Robbie and Andre?" asked Cat twirling a piece of her hair around her finger.  
„We are coming!" yelled Andre from the kitchen, and a few seconds later they arrived with popcorn, pizza, cola and everything what they would need. They put them down in the middle of the circle what they made and sat down, too.  
„Aww, it's so like the highschool years." said Tori quietly, and tears appeared in her eyes. Andre hugged her to him and wiped her tears away rubbing her hand.  
„Think that we are in high school again and ask Robbie where is Rex?" he asked already, even though he wanted Tori to ask it, what made all six of them laugh.  
„Well, he is in my room in an armchair, I never take him with me, only when I'm going to the club. I have my own life without a puppet." he explained, and he looked like he was very proud of himself.  
„Don't you want to bring him here? That would be completely like the times in Hollywood Arts." asked Cat.  
„He would only tell criticism about your hair." Robbie laughed softly and kissed the redheaded girl's hair.  
„What's that supposed to mean?!" she tried to scream it like she did, and it was almost the same, but she couldn't help and laughed at the end of it.  
„Okay I really love this evening!" Jade said smiling.  
„Oh my god, Jade is smiling! Take a photo!" gasped Andre, when all of them laughed again.  
„I think she's way more nicer after 6 years." thought Robbie loudly, what made Jade go pale white.  
„What's wrong?" Beck asked and gently stroked her face, but she pulled away his hand.  
„Am... Am I nice? Is Jade West nice?" she stuttered, and Beck chuckled a bit.  
„Yeah I think you are." said Tori with an evil smile spreading across her face.  
„Oh my god, Jade West can't be nice! I need something what freaks me out!" she shouted fanning herself. Exactly at that moment – maybe it was irony – all of the lights suddenly went out.  
„I think you got it. I'm going to find some candles." said Robbie, and got up with Cat and their phones to find those candles.  
„I'm cold, can you find any blankets, too?" threw his hand up in the air Beck.  
„Sure! Who wants a blanket, too?" he asked as they both turned back.  
„Me!" yelled Andre and Cat at the same time. Robbie laguhed a bit and nodded, then went to his bedroom with the redhead.  
„Please, hold my phone, I have a flaslight here..." ha mumbled packing up the boxes in the bottom of his wardrobe. When he finally found it, he took away three blankets from the shelf, closed his cabinet and quickly walked into the bathroom. While Cat held the flaslight and both of their phones, he was about to find candles, but he had to realize he hasn't at least one.  
„Okay, then go back to the others. At least we can tell horror stories." he sighed and took away his phone from Cat.  
„I don't like them..." she whispered worriedly, what made Robbie smile and hug her shoulders.  
„I'll protect you." he said, as he kissed her finally on the lips. He could feel Cat's smile in the kiss, what made him happy, too. They were finally together, and that moment could be romantic, if Jade's angry howl didn't ruin this.  
„You coming?" she screamed.  
„Yes we are!" he said quickly, and gave Cat a peck on the lips, then took her hand and led her back to the living room to the others.  
„Where's my blanket?" Jade asked furiously.  
„Sshh, Jade, calm down!" said Beck stroking her arm.  
„I won't calm down!" she protested and crossed her arms.  
„The old Jade..." said Tori smiling, shaking her head.  
„Shut up, Vega!" she hissed, but Tori didn't do anything, just curled up in a blanket with Andre. After Jade got her one, too, and she could curl up in it with Beck, and Cat and Robbie did the same, she was a bit calmer.  
„Where are the candles?" asked Andre after a few second with silence.  
„Oh, I couldn't find them, but we have a flaslight, so we can tell horror stories, if you want..." he recommended, and Jade immediately took away the flashlight from his hand, holding it under her head to make her look scary.  
„Once upon a time..." she began in a mysterious voice, and everybody chuckled quietly. Even if they were older with 6 years, they were the same. Jade was the goth, a bit scary but loveable girl, Beck, the calm and always smiling boy, Andre, the funny musician, Tori, the only one of them who was a bit neat than the others, Robbie, the then mature and a real man guy and Cat, the cute and adorable, redheaded girl, who sometimes still said „What's that supposed to mean?!". They were out of highschool, they had their jobs, they were working on their dreams to make them come true, and even if they were too busy to meet with eachother, they still were a family.  
„FINALLY!" they all screamed at the same time when the lights came back, and all six of them began to laugh hardly.

**So, this was my second birthday gift, my dear :) I hope you – and all of my readers – liked it, and it was my longest story, so you can be happy, too xD Anyways, happy late birthday! :D**


End file.
